totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin
Kevin, labeled The Unlucky Kid, is a character on Return to Total Drama Island. He participates in the sequel, Return to Total Drama Action, as well. Kevin had never been on Lady Luck's good side. Since childhood, Kevin has been experiencing unnatural levels of bad luck. At his six birthday party, a stray ember from a bonfire set flame to all of his presents, that is, except the ones that turned out to be clothes. At nine he fractured his wrist when a shelf collapsed on the the lid of the cookie jar he was reaching into. Kevin vows to use his prize money to safe-proof his town so that no misfortune befalls him again. However, despite enduring terrible misfortune while on the show, Kevin learns to embrace his apparent misfortune. Once he does this, his luck changes drastically, leading him to now be labeled, The Lucky Guy. Return to Total Drama Island Kevin was second-to-last camper to arrive to the Dock in Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!, shaking a Magic 8 Ball and asking if he would win the season. The toy replied "Ask Again Later", which caused him to drop to his knees, in despair. Before the flag collecting and tree climbing challenge in Out of the Tree and On To the Ground, Kevin was placed on The Soaring Ducks team. During the challenge, he attempts to stop Gerald from ripping out pineneedles from the tree, but ends up with a nandful of them being thrown in his face. This causes Kevin to fall out of the tree, pulling Shannon and Nicole with him. In the end, The Soaring Ducks lose. At the Bonfire, Kevin is one of the campers to be lectured by Chris, with Chris stating that Kevin is "just plain unlucky". Kevin is safe, as he received the final marshmellow. During the capture the flag challenge in Behind Enemy Lines, Kevin attempts to capture the Fox's flag with Rachael. While heading throught the woods, Kevin trips, giving them away. However, Parker, Jessica and Shannon managed to distract the Fox guards, allowing him and Rachael to slip in almost undetected. Before he could reach the fag, he collasped from exhaustion and was subsequently eliminated from the challenge by Tristan. He then warned Rachael when Tristan was closing in on her, allowing her to dispose of him and win the challenge. Kevin was safe from elimination due to his team winning the challenge. Kevin was taken out of the challenge somewhat early in Come Sail Away, when he was crushed by the stack of timber Reese was carrying. Despite his injury, he was safe when the Soaring Ducks lost. While using the new confessional in Sitting Ducks...and Foxes, Rachael deemed Kevin too weak of a player to be part of her alliance. Kevin was also the only camper to whimper in fear when Chris mentions Boney Island. For the canoeing challenge, Kevin pairs up with Nicole and Reese. Kevin shows more fear, when, after an underwater explosion goes off, he shouts frantically. Kevin, along with his teammates, were eliminated from the challenge when they came to the underwater minefield portion of the lake. The Soaring Ducks lose the challenge, but Kevin was safe. The contestants were forced to participate in a rodeo on Boney Island, where they were to ride woolly beavers, in A Real Texas Rodeo, Muskoka Style. When it was tome for his team to ride, Kevin was the second one to attempt it. He was flung off of the beaver in two seconds, landing in a bird's nest. He was then attacked by prehistoric geese. The Ducks win the challenge, thanks to Reese. Due to winning the challenge, Kevin and his fellow Soaring Ducks were granted the privelidge of leaving Boney Island early, and returning to camp. Return to Total Drama Action Trivia *Kevin's unfortunate nature is based on common misfortune that befalls the author's good friend. *Kevin's underwear was originally white, but was washed with a red article of clothing. *Kevin was originally intended to have a far less unfortunate personality, but unfortunatley for Kevin, things changed.